


Schooling Years

by innerfangirl



Series: Sorcery and Science [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Female Harry Potter, For a certain definition of good, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hogwarts Era, Multi, Tactless Ron Weasley, different Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerfangirl/pseuds/innerfangirl
Summary: Morgana Potter went from being a nobody, living in her aunt's cupboard under the stairs, to being a celebrity. Suddenly magic existed and she was expected to be perfect at every field. After managing to survive five years of Hogwarts she finds out that there is a prophecy she has to compete.Goes through Morgana Potter's Hogwarts years.





	Schooling Years

Morgana Potter had been having an odd few days.

First a letter for her arrived in the mail, then she had gotten a bedroom, and then letters for her started being delivered to her constantly. After that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had had a shouting match through the locked door (and really, their standards were dropping as she didn’t even have to have her ear pressed against the door to hear them arguing about _freaks_ and _spies.)_

Next thing they knew, Aunt Petunia was shoving her in the car and stacking Dudley’s bags on top of her. Uncle Vernon had driven all around the country, muttering the entire time and seemingly oblivious to the looks his wife and son were giving him.

Ana wasn’t too surprised by the mental break, he had been nearing there for the last few years.

They had stopped at a small shack, but a friendly giant named Hagrid had broken down the door and told her she was a witch. Granted, there had been that moment of confusion where she had thought he had called her something that started with a earlier letter in the alphabet, but it was quickly sorted out.

That all had led her here, standing in the middle of the a busy street with other magical persons bustling around her. Hagrid was standing behind her, pushing her gently toward the door of a shop with moving models in the windows.

He had mentioned something about her getting uniforms and meeting her out front. Ana felt a bit bad that she hadn’t been listening, but then decided it was justified because there as _magic_ to see.

A bell dinged as she walked through the front door and a squat woman dressed all in purple waved at her. “Hello, dear! Let me finish with this young man and I’ll be right with you. You can come on through to the fitting room!” Ana walked in, not sure why the fitting room was marked as separate, because there was only a small wall separating the two areas. She could still clearly see the door and window, something she did until the older witch hurried off saying something about forgetting.

Ana privately wished that the witch would come back with something stereotypically witchy. She had high standards and so far Diagon Alley was rather disappointing.

“Hogwarts, too?” The boy standing on the stool waiting to be measured asked.

“Yes. I’m Morgana.” She stuck a hand out like she had seen Uncle Vernon coaching Dudley to do. Apparently it made a good impression and Ana definitely wanted to ensure a few better years than her other schooling years.

The boy seemed excited at the name, and he stuck his hand out as well. “Draco. Draco Malfoy.” She decided to return the favor of him not judging her for her odd name and simply shook his hand. “My father’s next door buying books and mother’s up the street looking at wands. Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. Which kind of broom do you have?”

Ana blinked. “I don’t have one.”

He seemed surprised. “What do you play Quidditch on? You have to have a good broom or you’ll lose.”

“I don’t play Quidditch.  Is it look football?”

“What is football? How do you not know about Quidditch?” He paused. “What did you say your family’s name was again?”

Ana was momentarily saved from answering by the door opening again and a tall, regal looking woman walked in. She looked very similar to the boy standing on the  stool and Ana guessed that they were related- mother and son, maybe?

The woman glided over and put a slender hand on Draco’s shoulders. “Who is this, dear? A friend for Hogwarts?” Draco shrugged non-committedly. Ana wasn’t too offended. They barely knew each other, it would be odd for him to say that they were best friends just yet.

“This is Morgana, mother. She was just about to say her House name.” Draco prompted. Both of them looked at Ana who was very confused.

“My last name is Potter if that’s what you mean.  I’m a bit new to magic and am not sure what you’re asking.” The mother and son froze and Draco’s eyes flickered to Ana’s forehead.

“Morgana Potter?” the mother asked. Ana nodded. There was a long pause where both parties seemed to judge the other. “I’m Lady Narcissa Malfoy, you have already met my son Heir Draco Malfoy.” Ana nodded to each of them and Narcissa’s lip curled slightly. “You were raised by muggles, weren’t you?”

Ana nodded, happy that she had finally understood one of the questions.

The older witch hummed. “I knew your parents, you know. We went to school together. I never had the _pleasure_ of meeting them directly, but we did pass in the halls. They were quite an interesting pair.” Ana was only able to swallow her questions by remembering Aunt Petunia’s pinched face any time she had dared to ask something. Narcissa seemed to approve because she continued talking. “Would you be comfortable with us writing you? There are certain.. _customs_ that _some people_  would keep hidden from you I’ve been told that this world is very different from the muggle.” The way she said muggle made it obvious that even thinking about the non-magical world was distasteful.

Ana considered the offer, trying to figure out why such a wealthy family was interesting in talking to her.

There was a possibility that she was taking pity on Ana. A new girl in the magical world, needing a guide and they took pity on her. Something told Ana, however, that the Malfoy’s were not a family that had the tendency to take pity on anyone. Maybe Narcissa was interested in doing it out of compassion for an old friend, but she had said herself that she had not been close to the older Potters.

The option that was most likely was that of wanting to be associated with her fame. Judging by Hagrid’s words and the reaction she had received in the Leaky Cauldron had shown that she was a famous individual. Fame normally brought power and influence, something that Ana was agree that everyone wanted to be near. Even Dudley’s friends had stayed with him because he was the biggest bully at the playground and offered a level of protection and power that they wouldn’t have normally had.

If Ana was truly seen as a hero in the wizarding world, then she had an amount of power and influence that her friends could enjoy. It was a risky plan, the famous were always having scandals thrown at them (true or not was irrelevant as long as the drama allowed judgement). She had a risk associated with her as well.

Yet, Ana wasn’t going to argue that point. If they wanted to become friends with favors, she wouldn’t argue. It would be good to have an ally in a world where she didn’t know anyone (Hagrid aside).

“I would appreciate that.” Ana said. Narcissa nodded, patting her son’s shoulder once more before stepping back and letting go. “ I don’t have an owl, though.”

Narcissa smirked slightly. “I think that problem is already solved.” She nodded to the front window where Hagrid was standing, waving excitedly and pointing at a snowy white owl in his other hand. “We’ll be in touch.”

 

 

Narcissa had to be given credit; when she said she would teach customs, she meant it. Ana now had notebooks with notes on what it meant to be in wizarding society.

There were the Sacred 28- what was the Sacred 29 until James Potter married Lily Evans- that were pillars in the community. Nar- Lady Malfoy had mentioned that Ana could return her family’s name, but she had to bring enough honor to the family name. She wasn’t quite sure what counted as bringing honor, but Lady Malfoy said that she was already on the right path as long as the respected the traditions and customs of wizarding culture.

Of course, the most recent case of the a family returning to the Sacred 28 was the Crouch family over a century ago for recreating the structure of the Ministry of Magic. It had only been officially recognized after the wizard’s death, but the decision was done in honor of his actions.

The second rule that Lady Malfoy was quick to set, was the proper way to introduce herself. She would be Miss Morgana Potter or Heir Morgana Potter until her 15thbirthday when she would be considered an adult in the wizarding world. At that point she would be introduced as Lady Morgana Potter with the title of Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House  of Potter attached depending on how formal the occasion was. It was only once the introduced person was determined to be friend that she could request they call her by either her first name or by a nickname. If the person was determined to be an ally but not necessarily friends, they would be called by their last name.

Ana decided not to tell her how Draco had introduced himself. Luckily, he had determined that she would be a friend and both allowed the other to call by first name.

The morning of September 1stfound Ana at the train station just before the train was supposed to leave. The Dursleys had been only too pleased to taunt her with the knowledge that the platform she was to leave on didn’t exist, but unfortunately for them Lady Malfoy had already told her how to get there.

She was just about to run at the barrier, but a loud voice was drawing all the attention toward where she was standing. It felt like it would be a bad omen to reveal the wizarding world right before her first year of schooling. Especially after Lady Malfoy had been clear in telling her that the worlds were kept apart for a reason.

“Packed with muggles of course!” The woman was nearly shouting at the four boys following her. “Now, what’s the platform number?”

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... " Ana watched in interest, privately feeling a little bit better about her hair color. If they had such bright red hair and didn’t get second looks, maybe Ana’s pink-ish hair wouldn’t attract too much attention. She had time to judge as Aunt Petunia had just dyed her hair with the tar substance a day before.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."  What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Ana watched, slightly impressed, as he waited until a group of people were passing before he went through the platform. A little boy from the group noticed, but his mother only patted his head when he pointed it out to her.

The pair of twins went next, and before the next son went the mother looked at Ana and smiled at her. “Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron’s new, too.” She pointed at the last son left who was awkwardly shuffling on gangling legs.

“Yes.” Ana agreed. She noticed that they did not use the proper greeting, but figured maybe they were muggle-borns too. Before she could introduce herself, however, the woman continued talking.

“Are you wondering how to get onto the platform?” She steam ahead without waiting for an answer. “Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.” The waiting trio watched her expectedly.

“Err, thank you.” She passed through the platform, mentally thanking Lady Narcissa for mentioning that there was an odd chill after she got across.

Ana took a moment to appreciate the train platform before weaving in and out of the families giving each other goodbyes. She nearly stepped on a toad, but quickly picked him up and put him in her bag. She could search the train for his owner after it had taken off and everything had calmed down.

When Ana got on the plane, she realized that the twins from before were already loading their bags. “Need a hand?” One of them offered. She nodded and he called for his brother- Fred- to help him.  “What’s your name, little-firstie?”

She grinned, excited to be able to use the introduction for the first time. “Miss Morgana Potter.” She stuck out a hand, but they just stared at her for a long moment.

“Uh, Messers Fred and George Weasley.” Fred introduced. Ana pulled back her hand right as he reached out and both awkwardly flapped their hands toward each other trying to figure out what to do.

George silently judged both of them.

The painful interaction finally ended and Ana scurried into a compartment as they left to say goodbye to their family. 

She peered out the window and spotted the Malfoys saying goodbye a few feet away. Lord Malfoy glanced up and met her eyes, and he nodded slightly to her after a pause. Both Lady Malfoy and Draco glanced at her too and gave her similarly formal greetings.

“Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” The youngest Weasley son was at the door of the compartment. Ana nodded, waving at the seat in front of her. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. “Are you really Morgana Potter?” She nodded again, ready to correct her title, however, when he continued. “Blimey, are you really?”

She sat awkwardly as he continued to ask increasingly personal questions. She was feeling a little disgusted when he asked if she had the scar. Ana nodded and lifted her hair slightly and he gaped at her.

“Blimey.”

"Would you excuse me?" Ana blurted. "I need to go to the bathroom." She got up before he could answer and walked out, shutting the door behind her and repressing a sigh of relief. She walked to the back, giving a smile to a boy and girl passing by and ducked into a seemingly empty compartment. She sat down and looked out the window for a few minutes before she heard a slight sob from the corner.

Ana stood cautiously, making her way over to the side. She was surprised to see a girl curled up on the edge of a seat, her legs pulled to her chest and face buried in her knees.

"Um, are you alright?" She asked, instantly feeling stupid. No, it was quite obvious that she was not alright.

The girl lifted her head, the hood sliding back to reveal dark, loose curls. "I'm," She sniffed. "Um, sorry. Yes, I'm alright. I'm Miss Lavender Brown." She girl hesitated before holding out a hand and attempting to dry her eyes with the other.

"Miss Morgana Potter." She said, smiling. Lavender looked shocked before smiling brightly.

"Would you like to sit with me? We have a full compartment to ourselves." Lavender offered. Ana smiled and nodded. “Um, what are you most looking forward to at Hogwarts?”

Ana shrugged. “Everything? Like all of it seems so exciting.” They continued talking for several hours. At one point a woman pushing a cart of candy passed by and together they brought enough for each to try everything.

Apparently Lavender had been born in the magical world, but raised mostly in a muggle and magical community. She was raised by her grandmother along with her squib mother as her father had left them when she was little.

At one point, two people came into the compartment asking about a toad. Ana quickly pulled the one who was dozing in her bag out. “Is this him?”

“Trevor!” The round-faced boy lit up and held the toad to him. “I have been looking everywhere for him! Thank you! I’m Heir Neville Longbottom, by the way.”

“Hermione Granger.” The girl smiled. After the other two introduced themselves, she launched into a mini-lecture on who Ana was according to various textbooks. Ana tried to keep a smile on her face, but evidently it was becoming obvious that her smile was fake as Heir Longbottom quickly changed the subject.

By the time that the train had finally arrived all four of them were feeling a little confined. They poured off the train, Lavender and Granger getting lost in the rush. There wasn’t even time to look as they found a boat and settled in. Draco was in the boat as well, two confused looking persons sitting behind him.

“Morgana. Longbottom.”  Draco greeted. Neville looked surprised but nodded back.

“Malfoy. How was your ride?” He asked. Draco gave him an unimpressed look at the attempt.

“So, what houses are we expecting on being sorted in?” Ana asked. Draco instantly launched into a rant on how wonderful Slytherin was and how he would be sorted there just like the other members of his family. Neville and Ana exchanged amused looks but let him talk. The two boys behind him were nodding every now and then, but she wasn’t too sure that they actually knew what was being said.

Even though the Malfoys, Neville, and Lavender had told her about all of the houses- with the technical quotes being thrown in by Granger- Ana was still anxious about the sorting process. She had been distracted on the way to the Great Hall by the majesty of the castle, but once they were in the hall and names were being called she could focus on nothing else.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor, so was Granger. Draco went to Slytherin.

Then Professor McGonagall was calling her name, causing a reaction from the school that the rest of the students didn’t receive. Suddenly everyone was whispering her last name with varying degrees of belief.

Ana walked up to the front, sitting down on the stool.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the old, ratty hat was placed on her head, resting atop her curls. "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Definitely your mother’s daughter. Quite the thirst for knowledge." Ana had to bite her lip to stop herself from screeching, she hadn't realized it would actually talk.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Ana whispered, she couldn't understand her own aversion to the house of snakes, but every time she thought of going anywhere other than Gryffindor she felt nauseous.

The hat started to talk again. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?... Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

 

 


End file.
